Unbound: Samarra vs Zero
The guild of Koma Inu was in an uproar. The new S-Class Trials have finally been announced. Zero was extremely happy to see his guild mates become so excited that he couldn't help, but have a giant smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, he knew he couldn't be part of the trials this year, as something from his past had come up that he had to take care of. Zero decided to ask his guild master Samarra Inari for a small favor before leaving the guild for a little while knowing he would not see his comrades for quite some time. Zero noticed Samarra make her way to her office when the announcement was done. "All right. Let's get this thing started." claimed Zero, speaking to himself. He got up from the bar and followed Samarra. Once he got to the door of her office. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Once he entered Zero shouted "LADY INARI! FIGHT ME!" Taken aback by the loud declaration, Samarra giggles a bit. "Well then, nice to see you to Zero. I'm doing fine thanks for asking." She says in a joking manner. "So you want to spar with each other again? I'd be happy to, but can we do it somewhere outside of my office?" She laughs. Zero laughed a bit then said "My apologies Lady Inari. I let my excitement get the better of me. Please excuse my rudeness. I gotta say, You're looking good. How have you been? How was your day? It's always a pleasure to see you." Zero gave a small grin and then continued. "Fight me!.... Sorry, Sorry. I'm unable to contain my self today. I would really appreciate it if you sparred with me again. I made some preparations beforehand and would like to ask you to meet me in the outskirts of town. Let's saaaay...one hour?" "It's ok Zero, I understand. And I would always agree to sparring with you, it is always a fun time. I can meet you outside of town for sure. On the east side? And I hope you continue this energy when we fight." She says. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I feel like nothing can stop me today. I guarantee you a good fight." Zero let out a small burst of flames from his clenched fist from the excitement of the fight. "I will go on ahead and yes, It will be on the east side. There will be a large open area surrounded by some rock formations. You can't miss it. I'll be looking forward to it." Continued Zero. "As will I." Samarra said with a smiled, and waved as the fire mage rushed out of the office. --An hour later-- Samarra strolls peacefully towards the eastern side of town to meet up with Zero.. It isn't every day that she has an opportunity to leave the guild and spend some time in the fresh air. The outskirts of Onibus Town was one of her favorite places to spend time because it was always so peaceful. The air seemed to brush against her skin as if placing a gentle kiss. And the sun's rays seemed to make her skin come alive as it shines down upon her. She approaches what she believe is the area Zero wanted to fight in. It is a large blooming meadow surrounded by huge rock formations that seemed to encompass the area in a crescent moon shape. The meadow itself was filled with tall grass, almost up to Samarra's knee, and beautiful lavender flowers. There were two lone oak trees in this giant field and that's when Samarra spotted something moving beneath the shade of the leaves. She made her way to the tree where Zero was busy stretching and said, "Hey Zero, you weren't getting warmed up without me right?? This is an amazing place to spar by the way, how'd you come across it?"